Pre-arria Drabbles and Oneshots
by JohnOfOnett
Summary: This is a non-canon AU of Terraria that is set in Terreria University and most of the characters are college-aged (some are teachers). Rated T because of stuff! Features non-canon explanations for things in the game! Please read and review! OCxCC (Now-probably-on hiatus...I’m not really sure!)
1. Chapter 1: Philip Finds Himself a Friend

Hello, PEEPOLE! Sorry about canceling OKABOS! I didn't feel like I could really do what I wanted to do with that series. Anyway, this is going to be a collection of drabbles about Terraria. I've been playing it recently with my brother. These oneshots/drabbles will,maybe, be connected (if I feel that it fits). This takes place in an AU/Past of the game where most of the characters are in college. Some of them (The Merchant, Goblin Tinkerer,

Clothier, Ect.) will be teachers, while the rest (The Guide, My OC, The Gunsmith/Gun Merchant, The Nurse, The Mechanic, Ect.) will be students. Hope you enjoy!

The Tinkerer's Hopes and Dreams

The Goblin Tinkerer, or, as the students called him, "Mr. Tinker," sat at his desk in his empty classroom. He taught a robotics/engineering class at Terraria University.

The pay was decent (1 gold 60 silver a week), the students were very respectful (except Brian [The Gunsmith]), and he liked the chance to share his knowledge of machines.

The Tinkerer had created many different machines including, but not limited to: a machine that could turn silt and other similar materials into valuable minerals, a machine that could combine two to three helpful items into an item that could do both, and many other inventions. But he had never quite found felt that he had accomplished enough. He needed to figure out what his greatest invention would be.

All of the sudden, out of his window, he saw a soda bottle rocket shoot off into the sky.

That's it! He thought. Something rocket-propelled. But what could be helpful to people?

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his old pair of boots sitting by the door.

Rocket boots!

The bell rung, signaling that the teachers could leave. Just in time!

The Tinkerer rushed out of the room and into the room of Barney the Merchant, the teacher of world-trade, a profession that only one person attended, Brian, and only because he wanted to be a gun merchant.

"Barney!" Mr. Tinker exclaimed as he ran into the dusty classroom, "I just had the best idea!"

Barney looked at the other teacher as he scratched his beard and sighed, "Don't you always seem to have a 'great idea?' What is it this time?"

"Well, it's…um….rocket-propelled boots. Ya know, that you can fly with…"

Barney started cracking up at this crazy idea his friend just suggested.

"Oh my god! That's your "great idea?" Flying shoes?! Really?!" The merchant exclaimed as he started gasping for air because he was laughing so much.

The Tinkerer stormed furiously from the room and out of the building, past the front desk. He didn't even bother clocking out.

Oh I'll show them! I'll show them all!

End

This was my explanation for how the Goblin Tinkerer decided to create rocket boots. Hope you enjoyed! I'll make another on soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The Tinkering Goblin

Hey! Wow! I didn't think this fanfic would get any attention! Thanks to ReaperSythe for being the first (and so far only) reviewer! Anyway, ONTO ZE THING!

Chapter 2: Philip Find Himself a Friend

Philip held his books tightly against his chest and race-walked down the crowded halls of Terreria University. His eyes darted around very alertly as he rushed to his next class.

As the newest kid in this school, he'd just moved here a week ago, he was usually got lost and needed help getting around..

He was tall with chestnut hair.. He usually wore the same thing every day: a green t-shirt and blue jeans. His looks easily made him a target for bullies, because his pale complexion made him look weak.

He'd taught himself to walk fast to avoid bullies, because he'd noticed that bullies were usually the last ones out of classes.

Philip started panicking and started to run when he heard the grunts of the bullies walking out of class. He was to much in a panic to see where he was going and he ended up making the biggest mistake of his life.

WHAM!

Philip fell down, dizzy he started trying to stand up, but to no avail.

When he finally came to his senses, he looked up and finally realized who exactly he'd run into.

Oh god! No! No!

He'd run into Brian, the biggest bully to him. His dark skin, dark hair, and equally dark smile made a shiver run down Philip's spine. He tried to turn and run, only for Brian to grab his shoulder and squeeze.

"Hey, Phil," Brian said coldly, "How about I help you put your books up?"

"Um…no thanks.." Philip replied quietly.

"No! I insist!" the bully replied as he slapped Philip's books out of his hands.

Brian then grabbed Philip by the shirt,, stuffed him into an open locker, and closed it with a slam.

"Bye bye! See ya later!" Brian exclaimed as he walked off, laughing.

"Help!" Philip screamed softly, " Someone please help me!"

A few minutes passed and still no one. Philip was giving up hope, when a boy about his age walked up to the locker with books in his hands.

The boy looked much like him, but wore glasses and had slightly darker hair. He seemed distracted as he silently mumbled the combonation to the locker.

"09…04..20…02"

The boy pulled the locker open and Philip fell out onto the floor.

The boy stepped back in shock and stared down at the figure on the floor.

"Hey! What are you doingin my locker, Philip?" The boy asked curiously, "Did Brian stuff you in there again?"

Philip was taken aback' "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, you don't remember? We met before at high school. The whole "Chocolate Milk and Cream Cheese" fiasco? Good times…good times.."

Philip winced, remembering that day in 12th grade, "I remember that, but I don't renember you."

"Really? Oh. Well, let's start over! Hello! I'm John!"

Chapter End!

Ok that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be sure to post another chapter soon! Byez!


End file.
